(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing control apparatus, an image processing apparatus, and a processing control method.
(ii) Related Art
Image processing apparatuses are provided with an energy saving mode (which may be referred to as a sleep mode) in which power consumption when no processes are being executed is reduced so as to be less than that when processes are being executed.